kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
Episodes Season 1 (2007–2008) #Daisy-Bo-Peep - May 5, 2007 #A Surprise for Minnie - May 6, 2007 #Goofy's Bird - May 7, 2007 #Donald's Big Balloon Race - May 13, 2007 #Mickey Goes Fishing - May 13, 2007 #Donald and the Beanstalk - May 20, 2007 #Donald the Frog Prince - May 27, 2007 #Minnie's Birthday - June 3, 2007 #Goofy on Mars - June 24, 2007 #Mickey Go Seek - July 8, 2007 #Daisy's Dance - July 22, 2007 #Pluto's Ball - August 5, 2007 #Mickey's Treasure Hunt - August 19, 2007 #Daisy in the Sky - September 16, 2007 #Pluto's Puppy-Sitting Adventure - September 16, 2007 #Pluto's Best - September 22, 2007 #Mickey's Treat - October 28, 2007 #Minnie Red Riding Hood - November 4, 2007 #Sleeping Minnie - November 17, 2007 #Mickey Saves Santa - November 14, 2007 (DVD), December 16, 2007 (TV) #Goofy the Great - January 13, 2008 #Mickey's Color Adventure - January 13, 2008 #Goofy's Petting Zoo - February 2, 2008 #Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt - March 20, 2008 #Doctor Daisy, M.D. - May 11, 2008 #Donald's Lost Lion - May 12, 2008 #Donald's Hiccups - July 27, 2008 Season 2 (2009–2011) #Fancy Dancin' Goofy - January 26, 2009 #Goofy the Homemaker - January 26, 2009 #Mickey's Handy Helpers - January 27, 2009 #Goofy Baby - January 27, 2009 #Minnie's Picnic - February 14, 2009 #Goofy in Training - February 18, 2009 #Mickey's Big Band Concert - March 1, 2009 #Goofy's Hat - March 15, 2009 #Donald's Special Delivery - April 12, 2009 #Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival - May 10, 2009 #Mickey and Minnie's Jungle Safari - June 21, 2009 #Mickey's Camp Out - July 12, 2009 #Daisy's Pet Project - April 26, 2009 #Mickey's Big Job - August 23, 2009 #Mickey's Round Up - August 28, 2009 #Pluto's Bubble Bath - September 6, 2009 #Mickey's Art Show - October 3, 2009 #Mickey's Silly Problem - October 11, 2009 #Mickey's Thanks a Bunch Day - November 8, 2009 #Secret Spy Daisy - November 17, 2009 #Pluto to the Rescue - December 13, 2009 #Sir Goofs-a-Lot - January 10, 2010 #Minnie's Mystery - January 24, 2010 #Mickey's Comet - February 7, 2010 #Clarabelle's Clubhouse Moo-sical - February 21, 2010 #Minnie's Rainbow - March 7, 2010 #Space Captain Donald - March 14, 2010 #The Friendship Team - April 4, 2010 #Mickey's Message from Mars - May 2, 2010 #Pete's Beach Blanket Luau - June 20, 2010 #Donald's Ducks - September 12, 2010 #Goofy's Coconutty Monkey - October 5, 2010 #Choo-Choo Express - October 25, 2010 #Minnie's Bee Story - November 7, 2010 #Pluto's Playmate - November 14, 2010 #Mickey and the Enchanted Egg - November 20, 2010 #Goofy Goes Goofy - November 20, 2010 #Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland - December 12, 2010 #Goofy's Super Wish - January 9, 2011 #Mickey's Big Surprise - February 20, 2011 Season 3 (2011–2013) #Goofy's Goofbot - February 27, 2011 #Mickey's Springtime Surprise - March 27, 2011 #Donald of the Desert - May 8, 2011 #Goofy's Magical Mix-Up - June 19, 2011 #Pluto's Dinosaur Romp - July 3, 2011 #Minnie's Pajama Party - August 7, 2011 #Road Rally - September 7, 2011 #Donald the Genie - October 18, 2011 #Daisy's Grasshopper - November 8, 2011 #Mickey's Mousekersize - November 22, 2011 #Mickey's Little Parade - December 20, 2011 #Minnie's Mouseke Calendar - January 3, 2012 #Pluto Lends a Paw - February 14, 2012 #Minnie's Bow-Tique - February 28, 2012 #Super Goof's Super Puzzle - April 10, 2012 #Minnie's Masquerade - April 11, 2012 #Goofy's Giant Adventure - May 9, 2012 #Happy Birthday Toodles - May 22, 2012 #Donald's Clubhouse - June 9, 2012 #Mickey's Show and Tell - June 24, 2012 #Mickey's Fishy Story - July 29, 2012 #Space Adventure - September 12, 2012 #The Go-Getters - September 26, 2012 #Goofy's Gone - October 24, 2012 #Goofy Babysitter - November 7, 2012 #Mickey's Train Stations - November 9, 2012 #Pluto's Tale - January 20, 2013 #Goofy's Thinking Cap - March 9, 2013 #Minnie and Daisy's Flower Shower - April 2, 2013 #Prince Pete's Catnap - May 4, 2013 #Aye, Aye, Captain Mickey - June 15, 2013 #Donald Hatches an Egg - July 13, 2013 #The Golden Boo-Boo - September 28, 2013 Season 4 (2013–2017 plaster new logo) #Mickey and Donald Have a Farm - November 5, 2013 #Quest for the Crystal Mickey! - March 8, 2014 #Daisy's Pony Tale - April 5, 2014 #Minnie's the Wizard of Dizz - June 11, 2014 (DVD), September 20, 2014 (TV) #Mickey's Farm Fun-Fair! - August 16, 2014 #Super Adventure! - October 18, 2014 #Mickey's Mystery! - November 4, 2014 #Minnie's Pet Salon - November 22, 2014 #Minnie-rella - February 14, 2015 #Mickey's Clubhouse Rocks - April 1, 2015 #Donald Jr. - June 6, 2015 #Sea Captain Mickey - July 18, 2015 #Mickey's Pirate Adventure - October 10, 2015 #Mickey's Happy Mousekeday - November 18, 2015 #Minnie's Winter Bow Show - December 5, 2015 #Around the Clubhouse World - January 19, 2016 (TV), May 20 2015 (DVD) #Mickey's Mousekeball - April 3, 2016 #Donald's Brand New Clubhouse - June 12, 2016 #Mickey's Mousekedoer Adventure - June 26, 2016 #Mickey's Monster Musical - September 8, 2016 (DVD), October 7, 2016 (TV) #Pop Star Minnie! - November 11, 2016 #Chef Goofy on the Go - February 19, 2017 #Oh Toodles - May 6, 2017 #Mickey's Sport-Y-Thon - August 23, 2017 #Martian Minnie’s Tea Party - October 14, 2017 #A Goofy Fairy Tale - November 6, 2017